Crush
by ViolaBlue
Summary: Thinking that the weather must be a sign, Hinata finally tells Naruto how she feels. Sort of NaruHina. [ONESHOT]


**Crush**

_By An Angel In Tears_

**A/N** This isn't meant to be brilliant, or anything like that, before you read. The Internet Company is having problems again, which also means that we don't have television until they get the network back up. I'm writing this as a real time message, so feel free to ignore this. Hence, this is why I'm writing this little fic. It's probably been done countless of times before in the past, but I couldn't resist.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never have and I never will. So yeah.**

-x-

The past week in Konoha had been unusually warm, even more so than usual. Some people were enjoying the heat as it was a rare occurrence, although some people found it to be a little too warm for their liking. It made training much difficult for those who were shinobi, and they had been warned not to over-exert themselves when training because it wouldn't be a good thing if they collapsed because of the heat.

Overall, everyone began to respect the Suna shinobi, who had to train in these conditions almost all of the time.

Hyuuga Hinata was disappointed with the conditions. She wanted to prove that she could be a kunoichi despite what people said, and this heat was doing nothing but disrupting the steady progress she was making, although she couldn't fault anyone, nor be annoyed. Maybe the heat was some sort of sign or other, although she would never know. Although her team mates, Kiba and Shino had gone off somewhere (probably to find somewhere cool), Hinata was perfectly content where she was.

Sitting outside. Eating ice-cream. Yum.

But, in all due respect, who could blame her? There was nothing else what one could do in this heat other than relax, and keep cool. Oh, and train. As Hinata sat, she slowly felt herself slipping into her thoughts, and allowed herself to wander in her own thoughts as she blankly licked the ice-cream cone.

"Oi, Hinata-chan! Can I sit here?" a voice questioned, which snapped Hinata out of her thoughts. As her pale eyes looked upwards, she felt a blush creep onto her face at the sight of the all too familiar blonde. Uzumaki Naruto - the Hokage wannabe. Who seemed to have the same idea as Hinata when it came to keeping cool. By eating ice-cream. Hinata's mind went blank for a few moments, other than thoughts of, '_Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint, don't faint…_'

With her mind distracted, there was no surprise that Hinata didn't answer vocally, but nodded at Naruto. This hadn't been expected, to be honest. She had just been happy enjoying her own company, and although she knew that she should have been much happier now that Naruto was there, she couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with the situation. She knew her family didn't exactly approve of the Kyuubi container, and she didn't want any bad rumours to head their way home. Although they didn't approve of him until before he had scored a victory over Neji in the Chuunin exams. Now… she didn't know. Maybe she should ask them one day…

Naruto's voice was cheerfully talking in the background although he hadn't realised that his words were falling on deaf ears at the moment, since Hinata was too busy worrying in her own head. "Right, Hinata?" Naruto smiled, and Hinata nodded. She didn't have a clue what he had said, but judging by his tone, it would be best to nod.

Naruto beamed over the fact that Hinata agreed with him when he was calling Sasuke every name under the sun that he knew he could around the timid girl. Wow, he didn't realise that the two of them thought alike! As the ice-cream dripped onto his hand, his bright blue eyes turned to look down at the ice-cream, before he started eating it with a smile on his face. Even in this heat, ice-cream managed to still taste delicious! Even when it was melting into a pile of… melted ice-cream.

Hinata paused, looking over at Naruto and admiring him, when that was what hit her. She had speculated earlier that the heat was some sort of sign, and this was proving to make it look as though it was. After all, what were the odds of Naruto eating ice-cream with her? And sitting with her, and chatting, all because of this heat? And what were the odds of the fact that it did happen to be so warm? Hinata would have thought of those odds to be very low.

"I really l-like you. It's not in the f-friendship type of l-like either, but m-more than that. I've l-liked you since b-before the Chuunin e-exams, Naruto-kun," Hinata confessed, soon finding the courage to. She was surprised over the fact she had the courage to even say that, as her face turned beet red. She looked over at Naruto, wondering about how he would react to the news. Would he be surprised? Happy? Disgusted?

"Hm… what was that Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned, having just heard his name as he looked over at the Hyuuga. He hadn't really heard a word of what she said, because she was so quiet.

Hinata promptly fainted.

-x-

**A/N **Yes, I do know it would take a whole lot of courage for Hinata to admit something like that, but this is my one-shot. It's pretty short, but it's supposed to be like that… after all, it's my take on what would happen if Hinata finally admitted her feelings. Heh, Ayu's been giving me inspiration.

You know what? The Internet still isn't working by the time I've finished this small… one-shot.


End file.
